Shadows of Fire
by lace-with-grace
Summary: Vampire Masquerade fiction. This is a good story for both veteran players and beginners, reviews are always welcome.
1. Moonlight Misery

This is a fiction I wrote based on some characters I've been designing for a Vampire Masquerade Role Playing Game to test the plot and non-playable characters (NPC'c). It's kind of a scene setting, character building thingy, but it will probably follow as a journal of everything the players get up too as they are introduced to the main NPC's. Well I hope you find it atmosphere invoking as you enter into a world of vampire clans, dark mystery and manipulation. All reviews are more then welcome!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Long Island New York 1998  
  
~*Isabel Tyler*~  
  
Isabel sat dangerously close to the edge of a cold, grey stone balcony, feet dangling above the turbulence of the city streets below.  
  
The wind tossed her hair about her pale face as she stared down distastefully at the Kine, the darkening sky hung quilted with the bright sparks of life and the ever-reddening moon. The lights below blurred into dancing streams of colour as the night slowly turned black. The light humming ceased in the cold air as she consciously reminded herself of the ever watchful eyes of the city. Yet she still casually swung her legs back round to the firm concrete floor and stepped back through to the warm, lit apartment.  
  
She took her coat, which was slung over a chair in her not so tidy living room, and headed out for the night. She could hear the clubs beginning to come alive and with them the crowds began to build, just as always she made a direct route to one particular night-club, a favoured area for her kind. All the while she kept up her lie, her false ways to trick anyone who would be looking to harm her. It was by using the Blood she could make it appear she breathed, her disguise had to be flawless in case any hunters and other unpleasant souls walk nearby, so she created steam like any other mortal would produce. She flushed blood to her skin to give her some colour in her complexion and warmth in her flesh until she looked just like another teenager heading for a night out.  
  
She eventually reached the latest blip on what passed for night life in the city, but she had seen the hot spots come and go, dance halls faded into speakeasies turn to swing clubs and then burger joints, which then meld into coffee-houses, discos and eventually, this. It made no difference, there are always places where the young come to show how rebellious they are, at least until that night's money runs out. They come for the taste of danger, while she came for the taste of blood, she couldn't help grinning because the irony of the situation was lost on them. The club was no more than a water hole for such predators as she, a place where the Kine gather in large numbers making the hunt so much easier.  
  
She was able to avoid the queue of the nicotine smelling press of bodies, the mass of black make-up and short dresses, the pungent smell of excessive after-shave and vile stench of sweat. The owner of this club was a long time friend and one of her Kindred, and the bouncer guarding admittance was his ghoul, that being a mortal that every so often drinks from one of the Kindred, a property of the Blood. Though she had never used this, Silas had told her once a Kine has had the Blood three times its hopelessly enthralled with the Kindred, and that this resultant feeling of affection is known as the Blood Bond. If reinforced as Silas had done, the Bond can last the Kine's lifetime. She found herself laughing at the thought, the thought of being forced to love someone your whole life, knowing that the love you have for them - which is so strong you'll kill or die for this person - is a lie, a damnably induced lie. Hating and loving them at the same time, and not being able to do a damned thing about it. It was an amusing thought, how petty the ghoul must feel, how completely hopeless a situation to get into in the first place, although she knew how addictive Kine get. Inside the club was writhing with bodies of the living, she pushed her way through past some stumbling girls in ridiculous heels. As the small group nearly fell down a step, she thought perhaps she should mention to management that not all its patrons could see in the dark.  
  
"Izzy!" Silas hailed her from a small table in the dark corner of the club; she picked her way over as fast as she could. She hated the crowds, if she could she would have avoided them all together but the truth was places such as this provided the best place for easy sustenance. She took the chair to his right out of sight from everyone else but him.  
  
"Well nice of you to come see your much respected friend once in a while. How long have you gone without a good feed? It's been a while you're as pale as an aristocrats glove my dear."  
  
"I was trying to remain hidden among the Kine on my trip here, if you must know."  
  
"Tosh!" He exclaimed "How long has it been?"  
  
"Not long"  
  
He fixed her a stern look. She knew that he wasn't going to back down until she answered his question.  
  
"Fine you stubborn old mule, about a week."  
  
"Such harsh words. Stubborn? Yes. Mule? I think not, and a week is a dangerously long while, insanity from what I've seen is not a nice thing little gem."  
  
"I know but I can't stand this place."  
  
"And what's wrong with my Club?"  
  
"Ah Silas stop being so defensive, I'm talking about the city in general not your club."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Yes still, it really does bother me, our kind clings to the cities for protection and sustenance, despite this or rather because of it the cities have become our eternal prison!"  
  
"Not this again." He sighed and continued the discussion like the script it had become due to the regular topic of conversation. "Don't tell me you'd rather take your chances out in the country with those foul Lupine creatures?"  
  
"Silas you've never met one, they might be just like us, except not trapped for eternity in a stinking pit."  
  
"They're our ancestral enemies who desire nothing more than to destroy us outright, is that reason enough? Besides the cities provide countless opportunities for liaisons and politicking, not to speak of the fact that they offer near infinite supplies of blood, enough contact to satisfy the most social of vampires and in your case my dear, enough seclusion to satisfy the most isolationist."  
  
"I'm not an isolationist, I just don't enjoy being crammed in a room full of Kine and their reeking pitiful ways and nor do I believe that if we wanted to leave the Lupine would be able to prevent it."  
  
"Have something to drink and you'll feel better my rose." She sighed and took the glass he offered her; it contained a mix of the vitae of various powerful and ancient Cainites, all long since destroyed by the younger. Silas could drink such regularly, being high in his clan's hierarchy, not only this but he was a Ventrue, one of the most respected of the thirteen clans. The Ventrue had a reputation for being honourable, genteel and of impeccable taste. They were a clan of leadership, enforcing the ancient traditions and seeking to shape the destiny of the Kindred.  
  
"Ironically then, the cities are both prisons and paradises. If we leave, we risk losing our lives."  
  
"Un-lives dear"  
  
"Fine, we risk losing are 'un-lives' to starvation or the claws of the Lupine Werewolves. But by staying we may indulge our passions, but live a tense, tenuous existence, and one devoted to staving off the myriad curses of immortality: depression, futility and maddening boredom."  
  
"You always did have a way of putting things in their most appealing terms my precious rose of the night." His voice was full of sarcasm as he raised his glass to her in a gesture of friendship and an attempt to lift her spirits.  
  
"Still, Silas, don't you ever wonder what it would be like to have the freedom we wanted?"  
  
"No, that would mean dropping The Masquerade."  
  
"Maybe that's not a bad thing for us."  
  
"Enough! You're suggesting discarding the Camarilla. For what? The Sabbat!"  
  
"No never The Sabbat!"  
  
Izzy was all too aware that her friend, being a Kindred of the Ventrue, had the responsibility to preserve stability and maintain order for the Camarilla, this being an attempt to hold the vampire society together against the power of the Inquisition in the 15th century. It was under its guidance the Tradition of The Masquerade grew from a cautious suggestion to the main principle of Kindred un-life. She understood its benefits, having the Kine unaware of their existence was the biggest bonus they had, but over the years the Camarilla sect had attempted to extend its influence over other areas of vampire life, and each time has had its hands slapped for its insolence.  
  
However all the Ventrue she had ever met had seen their role of shepherds more of a burden than honour but all supported The Masquerade wholeheartedly, feeling that under its guidance the best existence for all Kindred may be obtained.  
  
"I'm sorry Izzy, please don't talk like that, I just get so angry thinking about that pack of monsters." He gave an involuntary shudder at the thought and she could completely understand why. The Sabbat was the archenemy of those clans in the Camarilla. While the Camarilla conceal themselves among the mortals the Sabbat favoured a different philosophy; revelling their un- dead nature they reason the Kindred are above mortal Kine, who are merely food or diversion, unfortunately they also saw the Camarilla in the same light. They wish no place among humans or those who 'pretend' to be human, lacking the ability to relate to vampires who cannot accept their natures.  
  
"It's my fault, I guess I was beginning to sound like I was turning into one of those Sabbat monstrosities instead of my usual complaining self. But you don't have to worry about that, oh god after the time we spent in that accused Sabbat run town all those years ago, the atrocities and horrors we saw there were enough to put me off their ways for all eternity."  
  
"And I'm glad to hear it." Yet he wasn't acting his grinning laid back self anymore, she had stomped over a soft spot as carelessly and clumsy as a human in the dark.  
  
"So how's business been?" This was one topic that usually got him smiling again, and her success came when at first the corners of his mouth pricked up and formed his usual lop sided smile she had grown so used to over the centuries.  
  
"Brilliant as always, although my door man is concerned that hunters have been prowling a bit." He paused for a sip of his drink. "Which means we'll no doubt be moving again, but not for a while yet."  
  
"Hunters? What is up with that?"  
  
"I know, it does seem like there are more of them, but its not surprising is it."  
  
"I guess not, not since 'The Original Iron Maiden' took over the Inquisition."  
  
"Ah yes that bitch, what's her name? Ingrid Bauer, yes we're trying to find out about her. Listen my rose why not come to the Clan Coterie?"  
  
"What, have you become deranged in your old age Silas? I'm a Caitiff for Gods Sake! I have no Clan, I doubt me if God even knows who my Sire was!"  
  
"Yes well, your Sire probably was a Ventrue, you certainly have the skill and knowledge for it to be in your lineage, despite not having the social qualities, but then I never was one to stereotype."  
  
"What would your Brother say?"  
  
"Since our Elder had the unfortunate run in with the Catholic Church, we are both in charge, but he will listen to me."  
  
"Perhaps, but I don't want to be fed to Ingrid Bauer and her 212 torture methods, because I have an uncertain lineage."  
  
"Oh don't talk such rubbish. Now, if you were going to, say, a Brujah Coterie or Sabbat clans like the Lasombra." He paused to straighten the collar of his smart suit before continuing. "Well then if I were you I would rather run out into the wild countryside yelling 'Oh foul smelling fuzz balls, you poor excuses for wolves, come take huge chunks out my dead flesh!' You see, with us Ventrue you're perfectly safe, especially with me." He reached over and filled her empty glass again without her consent. She couldn't help but laugh at his odd way of expressing matters, it was hard to believe her ancient friend was going to be the new Elder of his clan and a new player in the Great Game, the Jyhad. She had to choke her laughter off before she could reply.  
  
"Did your heart just beat Silas? Was that a caring offer you just made." They were both laughing now, just the way any old friends would. "Okay I'll come along, it seems like an eternity since I've been to a Clan Coterie."  
  
"You've been to one."  
  
"Yes I think so, but it's not very clear, I believe it was before The Sleep."  
  
"I see, and you don't know what Clan Coterie it was."  
  
"If only."  
  
Silas just looked at her, his silence suggested he'd picked up on her sudden change of mood, and he attempted to move the topic on. "Well its tomorrow night precious, here of course at about 10pm everyone is arriving."  
  
"I'll be there then, do you want me to come early and help set up?"  
  
"That would be most appreciated. Now I suggested you work your magic and find yourself a meal, there was plenty of young lads eyeing you up when you walked."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You should be flattered my dear, no other creature your age could retain such youthful beauty." He made a shooing motion with his hands and got up and left the table for the dance floor. Her full-length coat had complimented her slender figure and her hair hung down just off her shoulders in raven dark strands tossed about in her rhythmic dance.  
  
She began again to warm her flesh using the vitae she had just acquired but it was effort. It had only been a few moments when she was approached by and young teenager, who looked the age she appeared he was attractive and clearly interested. She slowly worked him into another dark corner, and finally when his back was pressed up against the wall she began the subtle change. Her eyes that were already of a strange yellow pigment became what can best be described as cat-slit, and her vision greatly enhanced. She could feel the pleasant sensation of her canines elongating in her mouth like cold steel daggers.  
  
She waited still and as the song reached its climax she nestled her face into his neck and first kissed then bit down. He moaned at the extreme ecstasy of the moment, and she drank. She knew how pleasurable this was for mortals, sometimes to the point of addiction for some, and this youth was groaning from the sheer enjoyment of the feeling. When she had all she needed without killing him, she began to lick his wound away, a talent all her brethren shared. She let him slump to the floor at the removal of his delight and the end of that particular song.  
  
She turned to leave and glanced over to say good bye to Silas, who was still sitting in the corner, he'd been watching the whole time. She saw him mouth the words 'such skill' at her over the noise of the music. Which she returned with a brief smile and headed for the exit.  
  
The next dance picked up severely as the 'latest' song began to play, now was definitely the best time to leave. She began making her way through the strong scent of cigarette smoke in the close pack of warm fragile bodies. Confronted by a young man she attempted to step round him only for him to reposition himself in her way again. Again she tried and again it seemed they were participating in the 'pavement dance' as he stubbornly refused to get out of her way. He was average height, silky brown hair and pretty large brow eyes, nothing special. She stopped and shot him an intense look from her beautiful but frightening yellow eyes; he flinched slightly but still refused to leave her alone.  
  
"Get out of my way." Her voice seething with the loathing she felt for ignorant Kine and full of fresh blood her body tingled with power.  
  
"Can't do that, my guilt won't let me."  
  
"What are you chattering about? Now get lost!"  
  
"I will not! I know what your kind do and I ain't sitting around any longer when I can do something about it."  
  
"I don't know nor do I care what you're saying, go commit yourself for the benefit of others, if you'd be so kind."  
  
"Listen you filthy monster. I know! Okay, so don't think you can just brush me off!"  
  
At this he pulled a wooden crucifix from a concealed pocket in his denim jacket and rudely thrust it in her direction. She was more amused then angered by this but harshly swatted it out his hand and before he could understand what had truly just happened she plunged a fist in his gut sending him wheeling back into the wall. Recovering he moved to pull another weapon from the same pocket but too late. With pleasure she lashed out with the item from her pocket she had been fiddling with all night.  
  
Her door key.  
  
The brass key was attached to an old bootlace, which she had entwined around her hand; the key itself was nestled in between her fingers to make a stabbing punch. The sharp point landed painfully in the hunter's eye and as a scream began to leave his lips her other hand shot forth to silence it. Slamming his head hard against the wall she cuffed his agonised voice with her icy hand, while digging his eye from his socket with a supposedly harmless house hold object. It fell with a trail of saturated, tough thread behind it to the club floor with a slop. Blood was dribbling in thick clots from the wound in his face as she removed the key and stamped on the unrecognisable gore on the floor. She felt the satisfying burst of the small sack of fluid under her foot and the loss of friction as she smeared the liquid around. His terrified one eyed gaze met her cold cat slit eyes and she flashed a canine smile at his displeasure making him shudder violently with fear.  
  
The room had faded into the distance; all she could see was the squirming human before her. She reached for his throat to strangle the pathetic young man who dared confront her, when a firm hand clasped down on her shoulder.  
  
"Enough Izzy, you are going to cause a scene!" Silas whispered harshly in her ear.  
  
She released the man from her icy grip, and he scrambled into the crowd, bumping others out the way in his desperate escape. A few gazes fell on her, but most were involved in dancing or with a partner. Some vampires cast a disapproving look before returning to their own business, Silas sighed and led her to the door.  
  
"Take care on you way home, be sure your not being followed and secure your haven before you retire." His advice was common sense but his authoritative voice helped calm the rising panic. She nodded and fled into the dark streets, never looking back but always listen for tell tale stalking foot steps.  
  
As it happened the young hunter must have been acting alone as she was not troubled and she could afford a brief feeling of relief before she set about locking and securing every entrance and possible way in. She bathed and decided after that night's ordeal she would sleep early, and so slipped beneath the thick quilt and lay in contemplation before her exhaustion claimed her tired body. 


	2. Daylight Disaster

Chapter 2.  
  
~*Silas Gerard*~  
  
Silas paced back and forth in his over sized office, eyes fixed on the masses beyond the glass. They couldn't see him of course, just their own reflections. Several vain humans had used the false mirror to preen themselves while he'd been watching; now they were beginning to leave as dawn was coming in a few hours. He was nervous, 'she' had been there watching the whole spectacle involving Isabelle. 'Her' with that curious stare singling him out, and then his friend and the mistake with the hunter. Now he had a problem. Worst still he didn't know how to solve it.  
  
Izzy had just left when 'she' decided to approach, out of the night 'she' had been there - in his club - after so many long lonely years.  
  
"Silas." She had whispered his name in the same old seductive yet playful manner, good humour twinkling in those sapphire blue eyes. Taking up both his hands in hers in a gesture of kinship. Even in that simplest of contact he could feel the incredible power flowing beneath her icy skin.  
  
"Oh it's been so long my sweet heart, where have you been all this time?" He sighed; it wasn't the right question for all knew where she had been as gossip travelled fast and thick in the Kindred community via the Elysium's. Many vampires had heard of the notorious Sevinna the Raven and her many antics; no other Ventrue vampire has ever defied so many and lived, let alone prospered from it. Yes she had a reputation; she had made a laughing stock of the inquisition on many occasions, sent the Arcanum packing in several cities and risen through the ranks with such speed all continued to be in awe of her. And now she had surfaced here, in his club, so perhaps the question was not 'where' but 'why'.  
  
"Why now, Sevi? Why here of all places?" Unfortunately the empty office held no answers for him and he was left to continue his trouble pacing until the threat of the rising sun forced him to seek his shelter.  
  
* * *  
  
He woke with a start, his limbs still felt sluggish and heavy because the sun was only just beginning to fall from its zenith. Although his room was sealed and pitch black he could sense the sun was not yet lost on the world outside. Something had disturbed his slumber; he never just awoke for no reason except for the arrival of the night.  
  
He thought he had heard a loud noise but in the haze quickly became just a fleeting memory. It was a great effort to open his eyes, but he could listen even if he could barely move his fingers. He could detect no movement from the other Vampires that shared this luxurious haven with him; they were no doubt still sleeping as he was one of the oldest and therefore an early riser and lightest sleeper if such a thing existed among the Kindred. Using his keen sense of smell he could tell that no mortal was in the room, nor had one been in a long time, so what had woken him.  
  
Concentrate Silas, He silently ordered himself. It could be trouble.  
  
Then came the sound again, yes the loud roar as an engine begrudgingly started, followed by many more of similar size. The purr was too low to be a small vehicle, these were big and they were very close, perhaps just outside his window. Movement, he heard the heavy petrol powered creatures lurch forward, coming closer, what ever was happening. Then the horror of it all struck him hard and he felt the sickening dread turn in his useless stomach.  
  
Bulldozers!  
  
Panic tingled through him and slowly his body began to awaken as the first bulldozer slammed into the front doors, followed in seconds by its companion behemoths. All around the haven began to shudder violently as they withdrew for another pounding, splinters and glass ripped away from the bite of the machines. The plaster began to fall in on his face, still he couldn't get up. Another charge and the painted glass from his window shattered, leaving only the wooden board for protection against the suns harmful rays.  
  
This continued for several more minutes as he desperately tried to move himself, to escape. He could now clearly hear the screams rising from his brethren on the ground floor, and could only image their pain as the bulldozers came again. There was a tremendous crash and the left half of the house caved in, a supporting wall had been rammed through and as more wailing broke out he knew the slide of debris had to contain more then just rumble. His mirror crashed to the ground in the bathroom and large chunks of plaster fell from the walls and ceiling and the dust lay thick on the ground and hung heavy in the air.  
  
Quiet.  
  
A brief rest-bite.  
  
The attack had stilled momentarily, with immense effort Silas managed to roll from his mattress and landed painfully pinning his arm between himself and the floor. The engines revved again and he braced himself for another cracking blow, the entire structured groaned and the floor boards broke loose beneath him. They creaked and jerked up and down leaning ever more to a slope into the lounge.  
  
The bombardment paused again and Silas had no choice but to lie very still as the floor of his bedroom complained and threatened to tip him downstairs should he move to fast. Slowly Silas freed his arm and reached out for a splintered board to haul his sluggish corpse away from the edge, the sharp wood embedded itself deep into his hands and fingers, finally his energy was returning slightly. He inched forward barely thirty centimetres when the final blow for the old vampire came, in one deafening crash the flooring came free of the only wall holding it up. The entire of Silas' bedroom landed in the lounge, with him still clinging to the large splinter, the bed and mattress came down and smothered him, thrashing as best he could it wasn't long before the ceiling joined the rest.  
  
Trapped, no longer able to move his legs or twist his body he rested his head on the pillow and waited for the inevitable. If the sun couldn't reach him a worse fate certainly would.  
  
* * *  
  
~*Nathan Shore*~  
  
A team of men shifted the corpses of the ghouls that had once guarded the rich haven, so loyal to their master were they that it was necessary to cut through them like dogs. The thought of such an existence made Nathan Shore sick with disgust. The entire building had fallen easily enough though, like all havens the inquisition discovered; the only problem now was the possibility of survivor's amongst the ruin. But his men were fast, the ghouls carcasses were being heaped on the carnage with great dexterity. This would all be over in an hour and it would just be another unexplained chaotic event in the cities violent history.  
  
"That's the last one Nath!" His companion and best friend Alex shouted.  
  
Nathan, Alex and Michael had grown up together, inseparable as boys, flat mates as teenagers and now brothers in adult life. Each knew the other would die for them so strong was their bond, but now was not a time of sacrifice but revenge. He watched with immense pleasure as Alex and the others scurried across the rumble, soaking it in gasoline. When all his men withdrew to a safe distance, his sandy haired brother threw the empty can to one side and snatched up his home made torch. Nathan liked his friend's sense of respect for the old ways of doing things, and he had created an old style torch consisting of wood with material soaked in pitched wrapped around the end. Removing his lighter Nathan lit this end and watched in delight as the flame soared up to kiss the sky.  
  
"Nathan?" Alex studied his face for a sign to begin.  
  
"Raze it!" A slow wicked laughter bubbled up from inside him until he was cackling uncontrollably as the building was consumed with the cleansing fire.  
  
* * *  
  
~*Alex Billingham*~  
  
The smoke was thick and rancid from the plastics that were once part of an expensive haven behind a night club renowned for disappearances. His best friend Nathan sat beside him on the curb watching the flames reaching higher and higher. Both of them wore expensive suits as the traditional robe of the inquisition was saved for special occasions within the organisation.  
  
Both were smart, but only Nathan was beautiful with his feathery soft dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was the tallest of the trio at 6'4, but he could be both intimating and charming using his abundance of charisma.  
  
Right now though he was frightening, a fit of madness seemed to have gripped him when Michael had returned badly wounded. His right eye had been taken out and not recovered, through his painful gasps they were able to discover it had been destroyed in the struggle and he had only just escaped. Both men knew their younger brother had gone after the vampire he'd been trailing the past few weeks, but neither imagined he would confront it.  
  
Enraged Nathan had summoned his squad and pulled all the strings in getting the haven bulldozed and razed. It was their way of avenging the evil done to poor Michael, and the only way of ridding the world of the murderous creatures that stalk the streets in darkness. But now the smoke was beginning to make his throat and eyes burn and many vampires had burnt when the sunlight was let into the building. He pushed his glasses back up so he could read his watch, the day was almost over and they certainly couldn't stay when the sun went down.  
  
"Its time we got moving." He announced standing and brushing the city filth from his suit. The others rose at his order and climbed back into the monstrous vehicles, Nathan however remained where he was.  
  
"Nath please, it'll be dark soon and we can't be here then, you know this."  
  
He was like a ghost, stoic and lifeless; Alex crouched down beside him and tried a different approach.  
  
"We should be getting back to Michael it won't help his recovery if he thinks we've met with a worse fate." His ploy worked and Nathan got up to leave. They had left their friend in the caring hands of the doctors who also worked for the inquisition.  
  
"Okay let's get going." The squad may listen and obey Alex because he was Nathan's second and they had to. But when Nathan himself gave an order they gladly fulfilled his every wish. In a few minutes the only sound that could be heard was the crackling fire, shortly the evening was shattered by the screeching sirens of fire engines. 


End file.
